


Speed Dating

by sekiharatae



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-14
Updated: 2009-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiharatae/pseuds/sekiharatae
Summary: Twelve characters from across the compilation attempt speed dating.  AU.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 7





	Speed Dating

**Author's Note:**

> For Are You Game? on Insane Journal. Prompt: Final Fantasy VII, any/ensemble: speed dating – Fancy meeting you here…

Cloud killed the engine and sat for a moment, wondering yet again why he’d let Aerith talk him into this. He couldn’t even comfort himself with the knowledge that she’d also be suffering through the next hour, as their attitudes toward the event were completely contrary.  
  
Resigned, he smoothly dismounted his motorcycle and walked toward the WRO. Ahead of him, a tall man with lurid red hair joked to a bald man with an impressive number of piercings that the letters stood for _Wild ‘n’ Racy Opportunities_. Cloud rolled his eyes – at least it wasn’t as sappy as _Where Romance Occurs_ , an explanation he’d heard a young woman offer a few weeks ago. When it first opened, the place had been called _Wine, Roses, and Overtures_ ; but the sign had weathered over time until only the oversized capitals remained legible. In recent years the original owner’s son had replaced the sign, but had opted to keep just the letters as the name. Suggesting different possible meanings had become something of an ice-breaker.  
  
Warm air, tinged faintly with wood smoke courtesy of a large double fireplace, greeted him once he stepped inside. Shrugging out of his coat, he made his way through the crowded waiting area to the maître d’, a distinguished looking older man with a short beard and a calm, friendly expression. Accepting a pre-printed name tag, he pinned it to his shirt while allowing his blue eyes to wander over the sunken dance floor, still unsure as to whether meeting six women for ten minutes each was more or less nerve-wracking than spending an hour with just one.  
  
Elena’s long fingers tightened nervously around Cissnei’s, as yet another young man entered the restaurant and accepted a name tag from the wait staff. Long used to being described as ‘cute’, the petite blond was finding it somewhat intimidating that all of the men lined up for this speed-dating event were downright drool worthy. Even the loud-mouthed red-head was easy on the eyes, if too chatty for her tastes.  
  
“That’s starting to hurt, Elena,” Cissnei commented softly, and the blond abruptly let go, watching as her auburn-haired friend began carefully flexing her hand.  
  
“Why are you so calm?” she demanded. “You’re about to meet six total strangers, each one sexier than the next, all of them possible candidates for the cover of GQ!”  
  
“I meet strangers all day,” Cissnei returned calmly, “often for more than ten minutes at a time, and always without any real hope that the next one will be easy on the eyes or good for my social life. This is comparatively far less stressful.” Elena pouted in the face of her blunt logic, and she laughed. “Think of it this way: no matter what comes out of his mouth, at least he’ll be fun to look at, and later you can use him to fuel fantasies of Mr. Right.”  
  
Flushing, Elena turned slightly to elbow her friend in the side, but her pert mouth had started to curve in a smile rather than a worried frown. “Cissnei!” she scolded.  
  
Ironically, a similar conversation was happening on the other side of the room... although one of the two men involved was speaking far too much, while the other said barely anything at all.  
  
“It’ll be fine, Rude!” was greeted with a frown. “What are you worried about? These ladies are _hot_!” didn’t fare any better. “You’re going to have to speak at least a little, you know,” garnered a put-upon sigh.  
  
Reno, however, wasn’t fooled. He’d followed the line of Rude’s vision and knew his best friend was already eyeing a busty brunette. Had been, in fact, even before she’d pinned the name tag to her clothing, indicating she was one of the six women they were scheduled to meet. Vocally reticent or not, Rude – in his own way – was just as eager as Reno.  
  
The brunette Rude was eyeing was talking to an animated Wutaian woman, whose black hair was cut in a short bob that bounced with her every movement.  
  
“They’re all so _tall_ ,” Yuffie murmured enthusiastically to Tifa, who rolled her eyes affectionately in response. _Everyone_ seemed tall when you were only five-foot-three.  
  
_Then again_ , she thought, eyeing the latest arrival – a handsome, well-built man with spiky black hair – _maybe Yuffie has a point_. Zack (as his name tag identified him) topped out at a few inches above six feet. That was a bit much for her personal taste: she preferred a date who was tall enough to make her feel feminine, but not so tall as to make her feel dwarfed. The quiet blond in the far corner, for instance, seemed just about right...  
  
“Tifa!” a light female voice called, “Fancy meeting you here!”  
  
Turning, the brunette faked a scowl, reaching out to tug on the end of the other woman’s braid. “Oh yes, Aerith, what a surprise!” she replied with just a touch of sarcasm. “You and Yuffie have only been hounding me to try this for _months_. I’m sure you had _no idea_ I’d be here tonight.”  
  
Laughing, Aerith linked arms with both Tifa and Yuffie, as the latter stuck her tongue out by way of rebuttal. “Things certainly look promising,” was all she said, green eyes bright as they surveyed the array of prospective dates.  
  
At the bar, Vincent and Tseng, both cool and elegant in tailored suits, were an island of calm. “I see Reeve conned you into coming as well,” Tseng observed, taking a sip of his martini.  
  
The corner of Vincent’s mouth twitched in a small smile. “Yes.” He cast a sidelong glance at Tseng. “He promised to foot the bill for our first date should I meet someone. You?”  
  
Tseng returned the look. “Same.”  
  
The restaurant door opened again, admitting a woman with long reddish brown hair and wire-framed glasses. Her strides were assured as she approached the maître d’ and received a name tag, indicating she was the last participant. As the woman – Shalua – removed her coat, the maître d’ turned and gestured for everyone to join him on the dance floor. There, six small tables had been set up, evenly spaced to create at least the semblance of privacy.  
  
Over the next hour, Cloud, Vincent, Tseng and Rude all independently decided that Yuffie was loud and borderline obnoxious. She, in turn, thought they were boring.  
  
Shalua expressed interest in both Vincent and Tseng, and for Vincent, at least, the attraction was mutual. As a side note, Cloud commented that she reminded him disconcertingly of his highschool math professor, given the way she kept looking at him over her glasses.  
  
Zack flirted with all six women equally. Both Aerith and Cissnei returned the sentiment.  
  
Tseng and Elena hit it off, and at the end of the evening each specified that their contact information should be exchanged only with the other.  
  
Cloud fumbled his way through his four encounters (his time with Aerith didn't count), and then completely forgot to be nervous when he met Tifa. She, in turn, found that he was not only the perfect height for her, but pretty much perfect in all other respects as well. They left hand in hand, after tossing their contact forms in the trash. Similarly, once Reno and Yuffie found they shared a mutual appreciation for inappropriate commentary, they decided to finish the evening with dinner and a movie.  
  
Sadly, Rude had a rather unsuccessful evening -- romantically speaking -- but as Reno had acquired a girlfriend, he counted the experience a success overall. Anything that kept Reno out of the apartment and garnered him a little peace and quiet, was to be appreciated. 


End file.
